


Chocolate

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto enjoys Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

“I have to admit, I was skeptical, but this isn’t bad,” Ianto said, licking carefully.

“I told you you’d like it,” Jack told him, his breath catching as Ianto did something particularly skillful with his tongue.

“I really should listen to you more. But then, you should listen to me.”

“I would if you ever said anything!”

“Now, sir. Surely you aren’t protesting how I’m using my mouth right now?” Ianto asked, eyebrow raised.

“No, no protests here, none, I promise.”

Ianto began to grin in a way that was guaranteed to make even the most stoic Captain nervous. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first "official" drabble, coming it at exactly 100 words.


End file.
